The Call
by Crystal Yumi
Summary: My 20th fic!! YAY!!! Anyways... what happens when Matt goes to a club and is attracted by a mysterious girl? And what happens when Mimi and the others find out?? PLEASE R&R!!! PLEASE!!! Mimato...


The Call  
By Crystal Yumi  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal by now…  
Author's note: Those of you waiting for the sequel to Visions (if there are any peoples out there…) I'm sorry but I'm having a major writers block with it, so I decided to get this fic out there instead. Um… what can I say about it… Let's just say the idea al least sounded good in my head… the first part is in Yama's POV and the second one in Mimi's. It's Mimato. And well... html isn't working anymore...  
Dedication: To all the people who read my fics and actually like them. ^.^  
  
  
Matt's POV:  
  
It was on a Friday evening that my destiny changed forever, but for the worse. I know sometimes that destiny could be good, cause I was destined to be the digidestined of friendship, and that turned out great. It helped me make new and great friends, it helped me to spend more time with my little brother, and it helped me deal with some emotional problems I was having, due to my parent's divorce. But the thing it did to help me the most was that it introduced me to her, my love and my life. She was the digidestined of sincerity, Mimi Tachikawa. From the moment I saw her I knew she was for me, even though I was only 11 and she was 10. I tried to hide my feelings by being cold and aloof, but eventually that stopped working and I just broke down. I told her everything about my feelings for her, and she actually returned them. That was when I was 16, and I'm 23 now. We've been dating ever since. Or, we were dating, until that Friday night. I had made plans to go to a club with Taichi, Koushiro, and Jyou, Takeru couldn't go because he was to young, but he didn't mind that much because it meant that he and Hikari could have some alone time. I don't remember the exact name of the club, but I know it was very popular. I had gone much to Mimi's dismay, but I promised to call her as soon as I was going to leave. Eventually, us 4 guys got off the line and into the club. The atmosphere was great, and we were having one hell of a time. By the time it got to 3 AM, we were all very tired and ready to go home. As we started leaving, I saw this girl who had been staring at me the whole time I was there. She started approaching me, and I told the others that I needed the bathroom and to go on ahead and they did. There she was, standing right in front of me when she spoke   
"Hi, my name is Candy. I gotta a little place nearby, wanna go?" she had said, trying her best to sound sexy. I don't know what had come over me that night, maybe I was drunk or something, but I agreed, and told her to stay there so I can tell the others. I told them that I ran into an old friend from school and that they should go on ahead. I don't think they bought it, but they agreed and left me in the club. Then I called Mimi. I told her that the guys and I were staying out late and that I was sorry and also that she shouldn't wait up for me. Then I lied to her, I said that the cell phone was breaking out, that I was running out of batteries. Funny, it was the first time I had ever lied to her. Mimi was a little disappointed that I was staying out late, but she agreed anyway. I hung up with her and walked back over to Candy and took her hand. She started leading me out of the club to her car. It's too bad I didn't notice Sora and Miyako at the other end of the club, staring at me with wide, unbelieving eyes………  
  
The next day I woke up in my car, I didn't remember anything except the fact that I had actually cheated on Mimi, poor, sweet, loving Mimi. I felt awful, and so, so sad. I put my conscience away and drove over to her house for our routine breakfast. Mimi always made me breakfast, whether I spent the night at her house, or not. As I walked up the front steps I kept telling myself that everything was gonna be okay, that Mimi wasn't going to find out and that we would live happily ever after. I knocked on her door, and when it was answered, I was surprised to find not Mimi answering, but Taichi. He glared at me as he saw who it was.   
"Look who it is", he had sneered, "I think you better leave Yamato."  
"Why?" I had asked, "This IS my girlfriends house ya know…" I got this sinking feeling in my chest, like I knew something was going wrong. 'Oh no…' I had thought, as Taichi started speaking again,  
"I think you lost the right to call Mimi your girlfriend when you cheated on her", he said, his voice rising and his fists clenching. My eyes widened and I stood there, stunned.   
"I…I…" I started to stay, but Taichi interrupted me.  
"I said, Yamato, I think you BETTER leave". I stood there, wide-eyed and breathing heavily in disbelief. Just then, it had struck me, because of one little mistake; one little lie, I was going to be without the love of my life, and quite possibly my friends too.   
"NOOOO!" I had screamed, running past Taichi and into the house. I ran into the living room too see a crying Mimi sitting on the couch. Sora, Miyako, and Hikari were doing their best to comfort her, but to no avail. Daisuke, Koushiro, Jyou, and even Iori were standing there with their fists clenched, watching the girls. Takeru, my little brother was sitting on the couch adjacent to where Mimi was sitting. He was sitting there with his eyes wide in disbelief. As I entered the room they all turned to look at me.   
"Mimi…" I started, but this time Takeru interrupted me.   
"Get out Yamato."  
"But…"  
"GET OUT!" he yelled. I couldn't believe my little brother was so mad at me. But, I guess I could understand, cause Mimi was like a sister to him. I wasn't about to leave yet, but when Taichi, Daisuke, Koushiro, and Jyou, my once best friends, raised their fists, I was out of the house in an instant. I walked back to my car and when I single tear dripped down my face, I started to really cry because it reminded me of Mimi. I sat in my car and sulked, crying for the first time since the digiworld………  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two years later… Mimi's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today is one of the most depressing days of my life. It's been two years today that Yamato Ishida, my boyfriend and best friend cheated on me. It's raining hard too, it's like the angels are crying for me. Yamato had been everything you could've wanted in a guy; he was sweet, kind, tough, sexy, and as cool as they come. At first when I found out that he was unfaithful I thought there was something wrong with me. Was I too ugly? Too annoying? To… me? I didn't understand at all, and I was heart-broken. All my friends, and his too were REALLY mad at him, even his little brother wasn't talking to him. Eventually, he had made up with Taichi, Koushiro, Yamato, and of course his brother, Takeru. Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, Hikari, and Sora were unforgiving, claiming that a real friend/boyfriend wouldn't do such a thing. I didn't convince them otherwise. Taichi had told me that Yamato had gone into a deep depression, and that nothing could snap him out of it. One day, they had found him almost dead; he had slit his wrists. At the time, I couldn't believe that he would do such a thing for me, I mean, how could he? He obviously didn't care about me, since he had the nerve to cheat. Taichi, Takeru, Koushiro, Jyou, and of course Yamato's parents rushed him to the hospital, and thankfully he was okay. At the time, I didn't know if I was happy or sad. It scared me to think I wanted him dead. As a suicide note, he had left a tape, supposedly a song. I never heard it, never wanted to. After he recovered, the five guys had started a band. Supposedly Yamato and Takeru had a good voices, and Taichi and Jyou's had improved a lot since the digiworld. At first they would play small places, ya know, dumb little clubs. But suddenly, they skyrocketed. Everyone wanted to hear the band 'The Digital Destined' as they had called it. Koushiro was always good with names. They traveled to America a bunch of times, and they were always number one on this show called 'TRL' or at least that's what Takeru called it. One day, I was driving in my car. I was planning on heading over to Hikari's house, for she was planning a surprise birthday party for Iori. Suddenly, my car phone rang. I picked it up, and was pleasantly surpassed to find that it was Taichi.  
"Hi Taichi! How are you?" I had asked.  
"I'm fine Mimi"; funny… he sounded nervous. "Mimi, the guys and I are coming home for a little bit, and well, before we get there, I was wondering you can do me a favor?"  
"Sure!" I exclaimed.  
"Well, 'The Digital Destined' just did an interview about our latest single on the radio, and I was hoping that you'd listen to it", he said. For some reason, as he was talking I sensed a catch to his request, but I tossed it aside as I agreed.   
"Thanks Meems", he had said, as he hung up. I had put my car phone down, and turned on the radio. I found the interview, but it was just ending. I was a little disappointed, since Taichi wanted me to hear it so bad, but I listened to the end anyway. The radio host, Miles (AN: We're even now Ama-chan… we're even….) Petersburg was talking.  
"So, how'd you guys get your name anyway?" Miles asked.  
"Well, have you ever heard of the summer of '97 (made up date…) when this mysterious being tried to take over Japan. And the 8 kids that stopped him…" Koushiro started,  
"That was you?!"  
"Yup! You see, we were chosen at a young age to save this world that was called the digiworld. I know it sounds sorta strange, it was strange for us too, but, we're destined to save the world", Jyou said.  
"I can't believe I'm in the same room with the digidestined…" Miles started. "So… Taichi… I heard that you're dating an old childhood friend, famous tennis star Sora Takenouchi. Can you prove this rumor false?" he had said. I heard Taichi laugh.   
"I'm afraid I can't Miles. It's true; I'm dating Sora. She's the digidestined of love, and she's made me the happiest person alive." I smiled at that, Taichi was always so sweet, even though he was a little dense sometimes, actually a lot dense, but that's beside the point. He and Sora were in love, as much as I had been with Yamato… A tear dripped down my face as the radio announcer addressed him. This wasn't the first time I had seen/heard him since the break-up, since we had the same friends and since I tried to go to as many concerts of theirs as I can, but it still hurt, a lot.   
"So, Yamato. In the beginning of your new single your voice is heard talking on the phone with a girl. Is there a reason why your voice is there, and not anyone else's?" Miles asked. Yamato sighed.  
"There was this girl…" he started, but Miles interrupted.   
"Say no more man, say no more", he said, "So are you and this girl still going out?"   
"No… I'm single…" I couldn't help but be interested. It did sound like he was talking about me… but… nah… there's no way. I'm the last person he would be thinking of.   
"Anyway… we're running out of time here so here's the new single, by 'The Digital Destined'… The Call!"  
  
::Phone ringing, girl picks up::  
Girl: "Hello?"  
Yamato: "Hi, it's me what's up, baby?  
I'm sorry, listen I'm gonna be late tonight  
so don't stay up and wait for me, ok?"  
Girl: "Where are you?"  
Yamato: "W-wait wait wait say that again?"  
Girl: "Hello?"  
Yamato: "You're really dropping out.   
I think my battery must be low!  
Listen, if you can hear me,   
we're going to a place nearby, all right?  
Gotta go!"  
::click of phone hanging up::  
  
  
Takeru  
Let me tell you the story 'bout the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery  
Was about to go home and there she was standing in front of me  
I said hi  
I got a little place nearby, wanna go?  
  
Taichi  
I should have said no  
Someone's waiting for me  
But I called my girl up and said  
  
All  
Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again  
You're droppin' out  
My battery it's low  
Just so you know  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go  
  
Yamato  
Now two years gone  
Nothing been won  
I can't take it back  
What's done is done  
One of her friends found out  
That she wasn't my only one  
And it eats me from inside  
That she's not by my side  
Just because I made that call and lied  
  
All  
Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again  
You're droppin' out  
My battery it's low  
Just so you know  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go  
  
::phone rings::  
Listen baby I'm sorry  
::busy signal::  
"Hello...hello...hello"  
::phone rings::  
Listen baby I'm sorry  
::busy signal::  
"Hello...hello...hello"  
Gotta go  
oh..... (repeated MANY times)  
  
Takeru  
Let me tell you the story about the call that changed my destiny  
  
Yamato  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery  
  
Taichi  
I was about to go home and there she was standing in front of me  
  
Koushiro  
I said hi  
I got a little place nearby  
  
Jyou  
Gotta go  
  
All  
Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again  
You're droppin' out  
My battery it's low  
Just so you know  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go  
  
Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again  
You're droppin' out  
My battery it's low  
Just so you know  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go  
::click of phone hanging up::  
  
I paid close attention as the song started with the ring of a telephone. A girl's voice answered. I think it was Hikari, cause it sounded a lot like her. Just as Miles had said Yamato's voice talked to her. As I listened to the song I started crying, cause I knew the song was written for me. I sat there, and listened to their sweet voices, and… I just don't know, but something changed. When the song ended, it went back to Miles and the guys, and Miles asked the guys one more question,   
"So fellas, got any shout outs?" I paid close attention to the shout outs, drying my tears as I listened. I know that when they make a shout out to us, they go by crest/digimental names, so I had to pay attention.  
"Well, I have one", Jyou started, "I'd like to make a shout out to my lady, Natalie and to Sincerity, Love, Light, and all the others. We all miss you guys". Next Koushiro started to talk:  
"I wanna tell my girlfriend Stephanie (AN: I couldn't resist… I love Kou-chan… love him… besides, I couldn't think of a name!) that I love her and miss her, and I also wanna make shout outs to the same people Jyou mentioned".  
"To Light, I love you, and I always will. I hope you're listening, cause I know that me traveling is hard on you, and I hope you know that I'm faithful". Obviously Takeru said that   
"I'll make sure you don't cheat on my sister…" Taichi mentioned, "Okay, my turn. To Love, I miss you SO much, and I can't wait to see ya. Love ya babe… Light, you better behave yourself… just kidding, I love ya sis. And Sincerity, dry your eyes and pay attention. I know you know what I mean". I smiled, Taichi was such a psychic, or was that psycho? I wasn't really sure…   
"Any comments Yamato?" Miles asked.   
"Yes. I wanna say… to Sincerity… I love you… I always have. Ever since I was 11 and you were 10, I knew we were meant to be… I'm sorry about what happened and… just… please… forgive me…" I gasped in shock. I had no idea that he actually still loved me. After all this time, after he cheated on me, he still loved me. Right then, I wanted to just be held in his arms forever and ever, but part of me didn't know if I could forgive, forgive the betrayal that was put upon me, forgive the months of not leaving the house, looking horrible, cause I was suffering from a broken heart. I was so confused. I sat there, in my car, and the side of the road for like, 20 minutes, just thinking, contemplating how I was going to deal with this. Of course, I didn't notice this bus pull over in front of me, and one guy getting out. I was still sitting there, crying, when he knocked on my window. I snapped out of my trance as the guy who knocked on my window actually came into the car and sat next to me in the passenger seat. I screamed in surprise, and struck out at the man, thinking he was a robber. When he screamed in pain, I realized who it was.  
"YAMATO?! What the hell are you doing here?!"   
"Calm down Mimi…"  
"How dare you sneak in my car after all this?! After you did that to me, betrayed me?! You know this is the two-year anniversary of our break up? And you go pull this shit on the radio, making me think that you still… still… loved me".  
"I do…"  
"No you don't! How could you, after what you did… and you lied to me too! You actually lied to me, the guardian of sincerity, how could you think I wouldn't find out?! What are you, stupid?!" I know I was over reacting, but how do you think you would feel if your boyfriend of 8 years cheated on you? I mean, we were talking about marriage and he goes and does that… it was wrong. I ran out of the car in a huge rage, leaving Yamato sitting there. Besides, he might have well stolen my car, cause he ruined my life anyway. I ran pass the bus, and I could've sworn I saw Taichi and Takeru staring out at me, but I didn't care. I heard the car door slam, and I knew he was running after me, so I ran faster. I was getting soaked as I ran, but I couldn't care less. I also didn't care that Hikari was probably worried about me, as well as the guys who saw me run past the bus. I suddenly felt a hand on my arm, and I knew Yamato had caught up.  
"I am stupid!" he screamed over the wind, "I was stupid to go to the club, I was stupid to lie, and I was just downright dumb to cheat! And you know why?! It's cause it cost me everything!"   
"How could it have cost you everything?!" I screamed back, "You didn't even seem to care, you went on with your life, and now you're rich and is loved by the world! You HAVE everything!"   
"I may be loved by the world, but I'm not loved by the person who means the most of me! I'm not loved by you, not anymore! And that kills me Mimi, it kills me!" I softened, and he could tell.   
"I…I don't understand… how could you love me… you… cheated… betrayed…" I was crying now… I was so confused, and I wanted to be with him, but I didn't at the same time... I just… didn't know.  
"I was stupid then Mimi, and I was also drunk… I didn't know what I was doing I… I love you Mimi… I need you… please…" I walked closer to him, so his face was adjacent to mine, our faces were almost touching.  
"Then do something about it". I don't know what came over me, came over us, but we were soon making out, kissing passionately like we've never seen each other before but always been in love. When we pulled apart, I sighed.   
"I've needed that for so long…" I said and smiled into Yamato's deep blue eyes. "But Yama… I can't forgive, not that easily. It's gonna take time…" I swear I saw the extreme happiness in his eyes replaced with contentment.   
"I…I understand. I'm just happy that I can now be in the same room with you without trying not to break out into tears". I laughed.  
"Same here Yama-san, same here…" We walked hand-in-hand back to the bus and got in, Yamato reassured me that someone would take my car home. As we walked on the bus Taichi, Takeru, Koushiro, and Jyou burst into applause, happy that Yama and I were at the least friends again. Takeru came over and gave me a huge bear hug as we whispered in my ear   
"I'm glad to have you back big sis", I giggled, Takeru has called me his sister ever since Yamato and I started to go out, but stopped when we broke up. I'm glad he could call me that now.   
"Come on Meems, we're going to my Hikari's house, that was where you were going right?" Jyou asked, and I nodded.   
"Prodigious! We're all friends again!" Koushiro exclaimed, smiling happily. I smirked at him,   
"Oh yeah Koushiro, Stephanie is going to be there…" He turned red and ran to the other side of the bus, mumbling something like 'Gotta get ready'. When we arrived at Hikari's house, she wasn't surprised to see the boys, obviously she knew they were coming, but she was surprised to see Yamato and I so close again. As we all sat down on the couch to talk, and when I sat next to him, she gave me a thumbs up in congratulations. That night, when everyone left, Yamato and I, and of course Hikari and Takeru, were the only ones left. As Hikari and Takeru started to clean up, Yamato came over to sit next to me.   
"Mimi… I know that you didn't fully forgive me, that you never will, but… I just want you to know that I love you and that, I'm officially swearing off clubs, cell phones, and everything of that nature!" I laughed and sighed at the same time.  
"You're right Yama, I can't forgive you… but I love you, and I can't fight that feeling… so I think we should start over…" Yamato nodded his head  
"Hi, I'm Yamato Ishida, digidestined of friendship, companion to Gabumon, and you?"  
"I'm Mimi Tachikawa, digidestined of sincerity, and companion to Palmon."  
"Say, Mimi, would you like to go out with me sometime?"   
"I'd love to Yamato!"   
"Great!" Yamato pulled me into a hug and I couldn't help but smile at the fake introduction.   
"Thanks Yama-san", I said, and   
"For what?" he answered.   
"For finally introducing me to the true meaning of destiny". He was incredibly confused, but I didn't feel like explaining it to him, cause at the moment I started to fall asleep, my head on Yamato's shoulder. I finally was able to get a good night's sleep, not troubled by the burden of betrayal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two years after that………  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was in the car being taken home by Yamato. We were on a date, celebrating our two-year anniversary. We were being mobbed by fans, but I still had one of the best times in my life. The song 'The Call' by 'The Digital Destined' Yama's band, came on the radio, even though it was over two years old. It was the 'hit' of the band, ya know, the favorite song no matter what else came out. As I listened to it, I couldn't help but think about the lyrics to it. Yamato told me he had wrote it, and I couldn't help but realize the word 'destiny' was said a lot. I remember a time in the digiworld when Yamato questioned destiny, he called it dumb, and not worth the hassle. But as I sit here, in Yamato's limo gotten by all the things he's received with his talent, with his arm around me, I realized, that destiny is a good thing, not a thing to toy with, to try and prevent. It happens, and you can't help it. I know now that the digiworld happened for a reason, and I'm not angry that I was chosen like I was when was younger, because, because of me being a digidestined, I met Palmon, and the others too. I learned to be sincere and not a spoiled brat, and I also met Yamato. I now know that the whole thing with Yama's betrayal was meant to happen to, cause if it didn't, he and the others wouldn't have started a band and became famous, and Yamato and I probably wouldn't have become as close as we are now, even though there is a little mistrust in the relationship. I also know that one little thing could change the future forever, one call for example, but I also know to accept whatever happens, whether I like the change or not. Cause everything happens for a reason, a reason that destiny chooses, that we can't change. And I just wanna say, my life was changed severely by destiny, and while a lot of people would be upset at some changes, I'm sincerely happy by them, all of them. Destiny is what changed my life, for the better. Destiny gave me Courage, Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light, Sincerity, and most of all Friendship, and if I could talk to it, the only thing I could say would be, "Thank you".  
  
  
I'm… done!! Yay!! Finally!! Done!! ::sigh:: I hope you liked it… even though I know you didn't… but anyways… give me any comments or flames to CrystalYumi@aol.com Thanks!  
  



End file.
